Heaven
by anglexl13290
Summary: How Haku and Sasuke find true love.... In heaven.But i changed Haku's gender
1. Past is past

**Heaven**

In the early mornings, by the beach… lay a story book, and next to that book sat a young and handsome man. Who was flipping though the pages in the book, and that book is titled "HEAVEN."

Chapter 1: Past is the past.

"Wait up, Sasuke-kun!". A little girl's voice heard besides the beach, her name was **Haku Notada**. She has been chasing her best friend, **Sasuke Uchiha**.

Haku received a warm smile from Sasuke. "Fine." Shoulder by shoulder, they walked along the sand, along the ocean. Laughing with joy, having the best times of their life.

They've walked along on sand and beach till the sun sets, Sasuke and Haku returned to their homes. Haku's house is very close by the beach, but Sasuke's is very far away from the beach.

But they've seen each other a lot, cause both Haku and Sasuke's parents and friends with each other. So in normal, or actual case, they were meant to be since their little.

Haku lives in a wealthy family, her dad is a doctor, mom stays home to cook and clean the house. They've lived happily, but until Haku reached the age of eight, everything seems to crash down for Haku.

Haku's mom, has eye cancer. Then passed away.

Haku cried hard in Sasuke's arms, and this make Sasuke hurt. There's nothing he can do for her. But to say…

"Cry all you want, sometimes it's okay to cry. But no matter what, you known I'm always here for you to cry on."

Haku felt a sense of warmth inside her heart, but yet sad, afraid to loss Sasuke as well, just like how she had lost her mother.

Haku held tight on Sasuke's shirt. With words coming out of her mouth, almost in whisper. "Thank you…"

A smile from Sasuke, as he held her hand tight and raised it upon his chest. "Believe me, I'll protect you, I'll take care of you. All you need to do is trust me. Now wipe the tears away, and smile for me."

Haku smiled.

After that… a month later, Haku's father remarried a poor and ugly actor. **Kitachi Sachu**, along with Haku's new _mom_, was a younger sister named **Sakura Sachu**, and an older brother **Neji Sachu.**

"Hi!" Haku said warmly to Sakura. "You don't need to call me your big sister yet, since your no used to it." But what she got back was a nasty-look from Sakura.

"Of course I'm not going to call you my big sister, it's a shame to have you as a sister." Those words almost made Haku cry. But she held it back.

"Watch what your saying!" Those words coming from Haku's step mother. A hug by Kitachi, which is a total stranger really made Haku feel uncomfortable, then she heard. "Sakura's just not used to this yet, just let her have some times, things will get better."

"Yes mother."

Hoping to at least get a "sorry for what I said earlier" from Sakura, Haku took Sakura to her room, which now they share. As they entered the room, Sakura quickly ran toward the bed and hoped on it. Since she lived in a poor family, she had never had her own bed.

"Sakura! Come here." said from Haku on the other side of the room, "I have some things to share with you." Sakura sat up from the bed, and walked toward Haku. Who's now next to the closet. Then Haku opens the closer doors, Sakura was surprised of all the cloth Haku has. But not only surprised, jealousy also came up.

"If you don't mind, you can wear them, just tell me first." Then she takes an plastic bag, inside, and fold new pajamas. "Since it's kind of cold right now, why don't you wear this tonight when you sleep, you'll feel much warmer."

"No" an angry look from Sakura's face, " Your just saying that, you gave me the cheep ones, and you get all the good ones. I want the one on top of that." At the same time she said that, her fingers pointing at the other pajamas.

"But I'm sure I'll catch a cold wearing that." said Haku, trying to come her down. "You liar! You just think I came from a poor family, so I'm easy to deal with!" An evil look coming from Sakura to Haku's eyes.

"I WANT IT NOW!" Sakura yelled across the room.

"fine… fine… but if you catch a cold it's not my fault." Then Haku handed her the other pajamas that Sakura wanted. "That's what you should do from now on." coming from Sakura's mouth, Sakura had a weird smile on her face.

"hn?" Haku had a confusing and yet innocent look her face. " I said that's what you should do from now on… as in… do as I say." Then after that Sakura went into the bathroom, to change into her new pajamas.

_What should I do with her? _Haku thought in her head. But think no more, Haku went into the other bathroom and got changed too. During the night, Haku couldn't get a slice of sleep. Since Haku feels uncomfortable cause of Sakura, and Sakura's snoring is driving Haku crazy.

Then finally she fell asleep… The room is now so quiet, and peaceful.

"HEY HAKU!" Sakura crying loudly into Haku's ears. Haku sat up right away, with her eyes red, since she had only had 10 minutes of sleep. Then Sakura's voice went on again, " You pig! You made so many noises when you sleep. And you woke me up! Do you know what time it is! It's 8:59AM! I can still have 3 more hours of sleep, until you woke me up! Damn you!" Then Sakura just rushed to the restroom to get dress and brush teeth.

_Noises? You're the pig who's making noises!_ whose words Haku thought over and over again in her head. But that would never come our of her mouth, Then she went to get dress too. Then she remembers something, she's meeting Sasuke today at the mall, which his mom owns. Just like Haku, he had lost one of his parent too. But it was his dad, who got killed in an car accident about 2 years ago…

"Hey! Over here!" Haku turned her head over to the noise. There, she saw Sasuke standing in front of the shopping mall waving his hand at Haku.

"Ohiyo Sasuke-kun" Then came a warm smile from Haku, they had lots of fun like they usually did. Taking pictures, walking around, and looking for small accessories.

"Hey, look here!" Haku then saw Sasuke holding a set of cloth, it was beautiful.

It wad a white top, and a white shirt. Also had lots of pretty layers on it too.

"It's for you, hope you'll like it." Then Sasuke hand the cloth to Haku. Haku didn't know what to say, but gave him a big and warm hug…

Then… Sasuke's assistant and Sasuke dropped her off, at her house.

"Is your new mother mean to you? Like the one in Cinderella?"

"No, she's way nicer than I thought she would be."

"Well, if she's mean or do anything bad to you. Let me know, you can live with me."

"Okay."

Later that day, when Haku returned home. She saw Sakura watching TV and eating chips, but as she open the door… Sakura turned back, she had a wondering look on her face.

"What's that?" Sakura said pointing to the big bag.

"It's cloth. From a special friend of mine." Haku said with a small blush.

"Eh… Right… I don't think it's a normal friend of yours, maybe it's your boyfriend." Sakura teased Haku, then laid her attention back to the TV.

Then a sound of a foot step came back from the kitchen. Then Haku stand next to the door, and peeked into the kitchen, and saw Neji there. Looking for some food to eat, since he refuse to eat at dinner since he just moved here.

"Hey" Said Haku.

"…" Neji didn't say anything, and pushed Haku away as he left the kitchen.

But Haku just went toward her room, sat on the table. And stared at the pictures She and Sasuke had took together today at the mall.

"Hey Haku!" Called Sakura as she rushed into the room.

"Hn?" Then she saw Haku sleeping with her arms folded. So she took a step further, and saw the pictures that Haku took together with Sasuke. Then looked over to the bag. Another slice of Jealousy came upon her mind.

The next morning Haku woke up, and then her hand reaching for the bag. Then she sat up with her eyes wide open…. The bag, It's GONE.

She hurry ran up to her dad, and asked were Sakura was.

"She went to school." Came from her father.

Haku didn't care anymore, she quickly got dressed and rushed to school.

"Sakura!" She yelled in front of the door. And she saw a bunch of girls surrounding her sister… Sakura…

A/N: So… what you think:) Anyways this story is based on the Korean drama "Stairway to Heaven." But I just kind of changed it a little. Well, if you never seen or heard of that. This is just like it:) And please REVIEW!


	2. Was it Like a Dream?

**Chapter 2 ; Was it like a dream?**

"Sakura!" then everyone's eyes on Haku, who's standing in front of the door. Staring straight at Sakura, as she shed her new classmates 'her' new cloth.

"We need to talk." then she held Sakura's hand and dragged her to the top of the school building.

"Why did you wear this? This is mine!" Haku yelled at Sakura at an angry tone.

"Well, you _did_ said I can wear ALL of your cloth did you?"

Haku nodded. " well… just take it OFF!"

"why should I?" Sakura talked back to Haku in an proud tone, as if she's always better than Haku.

"But, you didn't tell me first, before you take it." Haku said that, now with fears floating in her eyes.

"Fine!" Then Sakura just took off the shirt.

"Aek!" Then Haku immediately closed her eyes, "Put on the cloth, just gave it back after school. And, don't do that again."

Then after saying that clearly to Sakura, Haku went down the stairs. Returning to the class room, her classmates stared at her with a strange look. As if she's a total stranger to the class.

"Hey! I'm back" said Sakura returning to the classroom as well. Everyone's attention is now on Sakura with 'her' new dress.

"Hey Haku!" then Sakura looked back, where the voice came from. There she saw a tall, handsome young man. Then he look at Sakura. "Why dose she have your cloth?" Sasuke asked Haku in an confusing tone.

"She's borrowing it." Haku said softly, but she's angry cause her cloth was taking away by Sakura.

"Fine, well I'm just here to say 'hi'. Anyways I'm going to be late for class, see you after school!" Then Sasuke hurry rushed to class.

_Who was that? Why is a person like him talking to Haku?_ Sakura thought to herself. Then relies the guy she just saw was the same guy in the pictures she saw from Haku last right, when she was sleeping.

_Yea that's right, his name was…. Sasuke! _Then soon Sakura returned to her seat.

Later that day, the sky turned gray, and started raining. Then it rained harder, then harder, and harder. Until you cant even get out of the school.

"Here." Haku looked back at Sasuke who's holding an umbra on top of Haku's head.

"I'll gave you a ride home." Then Sasuke invited Haku into the car, but Haku got out of the car and waved at Sakura who's waiting for the rain to get smaller.

"Sakura! Do you want a ride?" Said Haku, waving her hand at the same time. Sakura didn't thank her, or do anything but gave her a dirty look and ignored her. It was an obviously. She was jealous of Haku.

"Come on. Let's go eat pizza, my treat." Said Sakura to her new classmates, then she ran in the rain with "her" new cloth.

Haku just looked at her. Then got into the car, then stared at Sasuke. Wondering if she'll be alright.

Sasuke's car arrived in front of Haku's house.

"Would you like to come in?" asked Haku.

"No, it's okay, I'm kind of busy today. Well, see you tomorrow at school!" Then Sasuke returned to the car. And went home.

"I'm home!" Said Haku in the front door. Her step mom looked at her with an nasty look.

"Why did you come home alone? Where's Sakura? isn't she suppose to be with you?" She yelled at Haku as she look blankly to her.

"well.." she was cut off by the slap from her step mom.

Tears went down her cheeks, and she just ran up to her room and closed and locked the door, making sure no one is entering the room.

This is the first time she's been slapped by someone, and it really hurts her feelings.

She sat on her desk. Holding at her mom's picture, and cried.

But the emotion on her step mom was just a pain, she always thought Haku as an maid or an item she owns. But whenever Haku's father arrives everything changes, she became to kind and gentle to Haku as if she's her own child. She's a totally different person.

Then the door clicked open. There she saw Sakura, soaking wet. And shaking like a dog.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you? That's not the way _rich _peoples should act!" Haku's step mother yelled.

"Well. It's all thanks to Haku! She didn't gave me a ride home, when she got a ride from Sasuke. She said I'm going to spoil her mood, so she just left me at school." Said Sakura in an angry tone, staring angrily at Haku's door.

"She'll pay… soon, you just watch." Then Haku's step mother whisper to Sakura's ear, and she laughed happily.

But meanwhile Haku was having such a back time back at her room, and then Haku fated cause her cloth is really thin and was wet too.

At the same time, Neji was outside her door, listening to her cry. But when the cry stopped and he heard a 'baming' sound inside the room, he knows something is wrong.

He didn't care about the rain and ran outside the house, he claimed up the lather next to Haku's window. And saw her sleeping on her desk, he soon hoped into the room to see if she's okay. But when he put his hand of her forehead, he found out about Haku's high fever. He soon carried Haku on the bed, then ran outside where his mom is.

But it seems like neither his mom or his sister is in the house. The house only left Neji and Haku. The only thing Neji could do is bring her to the hospital, so he carried her on his back. And ran off to the near hospital not so far away from the house.

-

Haku woke up in the quite hospital room.

_Where am I?_ Haku thought in her mind. Then saw Neji standing next to the bed she's sleeping on, he was staring at her with a worried look on his face. She'd never seen him with this expression, or actually any expression at all.

Then she looked under the warm bed sheets, her cloth was changed. Haku now fully woke up, she sat up quickly and stared at Neji with a worried look.

Neji blushed. Then looked away from Haku's innocent and watering eyes. Then smiled a little, he thought Haku had a very cute look on her face when she dose that. But soon said.

"I didn't change your cloth. If that's what your worrying about." Then he walked toward the door, wanting to get some fresh air.

"EH.. Thank" Haku soon said before he step out of the room.

" your welcome…" said Neji before he step out the door.

Haku felt warmth in her heart, that now she knew, Neji Sachu. Her new brother cared about her, unlike her step mother, and her step sister. She smiled.

After few hours later, Haku and Neji returned home since Haku's fever went down. But they don't know what's already for them back at the house…

The door clicked open. There was silence. Neji walked in first, Haku followed. They carefully walk toward their rooms. Haku's room is the second to the left, and Neji's was the huge closet down the hall.

_Step mother is so rude to Neji-onii-san,_ Thought Haku inside her head. Then Haku clicked open the door, and saw Sakura spieling ink on her beloved cloth. The one SASUKE gave her.

"What are you DOING!" Haku said running toward the shirt. Then grabbed it away from Sakura.

"I figured. Since I cant have it, so can you." Sakura said, then stared at Haku making her shake.

"SAY SORRY!" Said Haku in a loud voice, and woke everyone up.

"No! why would I?" Said Sakura, looking at somewhere else except Haku.

"SAY SORRY!" Haku said once again.

"No! and that's my final answer! Get lost you ugly idiot!" Sakura said to Haku.

After Sakura said such thing to Haku, she started crying harder. But before she can say anything the door clicked open. Kitachi Haku's step mother, stood in front of them two.

Seeing Haku cry and the stain shirt.

"What happened here!" Said step mother in an angry voice.

"Sakura pore ink all over my dress." Haku said to her step mother.

"Well it was an accident. But Haku wouldn't believe me mother, then she started saying everything was my fault" Said Sakura as she ran to her mom. She hugged her on the waste and started crying.

"Well, well what do we have here!" Said Kitachi.

"But…"

"Both of you! Shut up and go to sleep! Haku it's just a shirt, we'll get you a new one tomorrow." Then Haku's step mother returned to her mom.

After she had closed the door, Sakura stopped crying and looked at Haku.

"Do you know how ugly you are! Stop crying! Its so noisy!" Said Sakura then she lied on her bed and went to sleep.

A/N: sorry for all the Sakura fans... I just... well i was runing out of characters. lol xD


	3. Farewell Sasukekun

**Chapter 3 ; Farewell Sasuke-Kun**

The next morning, the phone rang. It was from Sasuke-kun, of course it woke Sakura up as well. Haku picked up the phone from her room, and Sakura was listening on the other side of the line in the living room.

"Haku." Sasuke said in an sad tone. "Did you listen to the tape yet?"

"Tape? What tape?" Haku asked.

"The one in the bag, with the cloth. There was a tape in there, I want you to listen to it." Said Sasuke. But on the other side of the phone, Sakura was listening as well. But after Sasuke had said that, he hanged up.

_Tape?_ She thought. Then she ran into the room and saw Haku listening to the tape.

_-"Hey Haku, this is weird. I don't know what this feeling is. I guess it's love? Haha, well. I think I love you. But there's one thing you need to know. I'm going to America, I'm returning to Japan until I finish college. It's going to be a long time, but I hope you'll wait for me."-_

Sakura is standing outside the door, heard everything in that tape. Thinking something in her head, then smirked.

"Hey Haku! Can you help me with something?" Sakura said in an nice tone, which she never did to Haku before.

Haku wiped her tears away, and looked back at Sakura who's standing by the door. "Sure"

Then walked toward Sakura. "What you need?"

"Well you see, my hair clip got lost when I was looking though the closet." She pointed to the big closet where Neji sleep in, but his already waken, and taking a walk outside.

Haku got into the closet.

"Where?"

"There!" Said Sakura, her fingers pointing to the dark corner.

"This?" Said Haku holding a hair clip in her hand. But when she looked back and saw Sakura closing the closet door.

"NO! let me out! I have to get to the airport!" That's right. Today was the day for Sasuke to leave.

But Sakura wont listen at all, and did the opposite thing. She locked the door, then woke her mom up.

"Mom! Hurry! We're going to be late." Said Sakura to her mother.

"Late for what!" Yelled Haku's step mother.

"We have to go and see Sasuke-kun for the last time, his going to America remember?" Said Sakura.

"Yea right!" Said her mother.

They've already know, but didn't tell Haku anything about it. They got dressed quickly and rushed to the airport.

But Haku was stuck in the closet. Trying to break though the door, but she's too weak. Time is running out, she only has 30 minutes till the plane starts.

As she lost all her hope, she remembered Neji. Yes, Neji could help.

"NEJI! NEJI-NII-SAN!" Haku yelled at the top of her lungs. But he's not home.

-

Neji turned home and seen the house silent. But thinking the woman are gone shopping like they usually do, so he didn't care much. Standing outside the closet door, she saw an lock between the two sliding doors.

He opened it. Then soon saw Haku rushing out of the closet, Haku almost got him to scream like a girl. Then he looked at Haku's back as she ran to the door, and called a taxi.

-

"To the xxxxx airport! Fast!" Haku said to the driver.

-

At the airport Sasuke was hoping to see Haku, and not Sakura. He waited and waited, it's already 20 minutes since he entered the airport. But still didn't see Haku anywhere.

Just as he got his bag and ready to leave. He heard "SASUKE-KUN!"

Haku brought the tape recorder along with her. "Sasuke-kun!"

He looked back then run toward Haku.

"I thought you cant make it, but thank god you made it!" A smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

Haku push down the record button on the tape recorder and said. "Sasuke-kun, I think I love you too."

Tears appear of Haku's face and also Sasuke's. He then hand Haku a necklace.

"Here! The once you have matches the one I have. It's an heart shaped necklace with diamonds surrounding the heart, and Sasuke's was a circle with diamonds in around the sides. Then Sasuke opened the circle and put the heart inside the circle.

"See, that's how it works" Said Sasuke, then opening the circle. And gave Haku her half of the necklace.

"Well see you" said Sasuke, then rushed into the plane with his accident.

-

"How did you get here!" Said Sakura to Haku. But Haku ignored her and went outside the airport. The only thing on Haku's mind right now is the necklace, and… Sasuke-kun.

- one week later -

Sakura was checking the mail, and there was an mail for Haku. Then she saw the address, it was from Sasuke-kun.

_Dear Haku:_

_I'm doing good here, how are you? Is your mother mean to you? I've really missed you. Well write back, I love you 3 _

_, Uchiha Sasuke _

Sakura kept the letter, and _she_ wrote back to Sasuke.

- another week later -

Haku checks the mail, and saw the RE: to Haku.

_Sakura:_

_How did you know my address! Anyways how's Haku? Did you take her letter? But hi to you too._

_, Uchiha Sasuke_

Haku thought in her mind, _when did she have his address? And why is he talking about the letter? What letter?_

Then Haku went into her room and searched Sakura's desk, and found 1015 letters from Sasuke to her. It was all of her letters from Sasuke-kun. She was so angry, but she just kept it to herself.

She wrote back to Sasuke-kun for the first time…

_-_

When Haku go though the agenda, she found out Neji-nii-san's birthday was close. So she prepared an present. Neji's real father, Kitachi's last husband also prepared an present for his son Neji.

"Here, it's nothing much. But you'll need it for sure." said Neji's father.

"…" Neji said nothing but accepted the shoe, and went into the house.

But his mother, kitachi saw the shoe his old husband gave him.

"What is that! Why are you holding it! Why do you want something from _HIM_?"

"But, he's my father!" Neji said in reply, anger in his eyes as he stared at kitachi. But soon kitachi dragged him from where he was standing, and put him in an private room inside the house.

-

"I need to hurry." said Haku as she run back from school. She was preparing a surprise for Neji, a hot bowl of soup and a scarf she made herself.

Haku entered the house and prepared the surprise, for Neji. She went to the kitchen, and made sure Neji wasn't there. And cooked soup, she added lots of stuff that Neji likes. Things were ready.

"Neji-nii-san!" Haku called out, but he didn't answer, so she looked for him over the house. And she had heard a sound coming from the private room, she opens the door and saw Neji laying on the floor.

Drawing with a stick, Haku laughed, so did Neji. He scratched his head, then got out of the room.

"Noal" said Haku, handing a bowl of soup over to Neji. Then put an warm scarf over Neji's neck. Neji cried, this is the first time someone had been so good to him.

Haku looked surprised, then asked if Neji's okay. But he laughed, and started drinking more of the soup.

Both of them laughed and had a good time together, it's the first time Haku seen Neji's true smile….

A/N: Well:3 wut u think x3 and REVIEW please? and also, excuse my spellings. It's the thing i sucked at T.T


	4. Fate

**Chapter 4; Fate**

Time went by to fast, It was like yesterday Sasuke left Japan to America. But it was really eight years ago. It was the year Sasuke returns, to his homeland, Japan. This time he wanted to bring Haku along, then finish college.

But, Neji is truly falling in love with Haku. But Haku only liked him as a big brother, not as a lover. But he doesn't care, he just wants Haku to stay by his side… Forever.

And on the other side of Neji, there was Sakura. Who wants Sasuke for herself.

"Hey Neji." Said Sakura to Neji.

"What?" Neji said in reply.

"You… you _do_ like Haku right?" Said Sakura in the sign of happiness.

"eh… eh…. Yea."

"I thought so…. Hey anyways, have you heard that Sasuke-kun is coming back?" Said Sakura.

Neji looked down on the ground, then replied. "yea…"

"Aren't you jealous at all!" Sakura said with her eyes wide open. Neji didn't say anything but looked away.

" Well, since I was nice enough to thought a plan for you. Why don't you propose to her? And tell her how you feel. Maybe she'll stay with you, and not Sasuke" Sakura smirked.

Neji turned away and left the room. But as he was walking to his room, he paused for a minute. Thinking back, of what Sakura said to him. It was a pretty good deal, she gets Sasuke. And he gets Haku.

_No! but she's my sister! _Neji thought in his head. _But I Do like her right?_ Neji covered his face with his hands and sat on the floor. This thought had been said over and over in Neji's mind.

He didn't know what to do. It's too confusing. So he decides to drink some beer, father always said alcohol is the best medicine for grownups.

So he grabbed some beer out of the fridge, and went out. Near the beach.

-

Haku returned home, and saw a note on the kitchen's fridge. And saw a note.

_Dear Haku,_

_please meet me by the beach, I have something important to tell you._

_, Neji Sachi_

Haku took the note and opened the backyard door, saw Neji sitting on the sandy beach. And saying all this stuff she'd never heard before. It was really strange for Neji. _THE NEJI_. To do this.

_He must been really stressed_. Haku thought in her mind, then went over to Neji.

"Neji-nii-san, are you okay?" Asked Haku leaning over Neji's right shoulder.

"Don't call me 'nii-san'." said Neji. "It's… be…." he was cut off by the phone.

Haku ran into the house, to pick up the phone. But at the same time, so did Sakura.

"He..llo?" Haku answered first.

"HAKU!" Sasuke said in an happy tone. "I'm here! Hurry up! I'll meet you at 'Magic Land'." Then he soon hanged up the phone.

Haku didn't wait any longer but rushed to the door, but got stopped by Sakura.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Haku with her eyes wide open, staring at Sakura. Who had her arms open, to block the door.

"Your not going anywhere! _I'M_ the one who's going to meet Sasuke-kun! It's ME he wants!" At the same time Sakura said that, Haku pushed her aside, and opened the door.

But Sakura just won't gave up. And pushed Haku on to the floor.

"AH! Get off of me Sakura! You monster!" said Haku, holding tight on the heart necklace Sasuke gave her 9 years ago.

But the necklace soon broken into pieces, by Sakura's pull on the necklace. But Haku was able to find the chain. And ran to the street, to get a taxi.

Soon Sakura figured she couldn't chase any further. And got her mother's car keys, even though she doesn't have a diver's license, she still chased after Haku's car in the front. She just won't gave up. Not until she gets Sasuke.

-

"We're here! Magic Land." The driver said, then Haku just gave him $200 not even caring about the change. And ran off the car.

"Sasuke-kun!" Haku shouted into the air.

"Haku!" Haku turned back to the voice, behind her. It was Sasuke, he had changed so much. But handsome as usual. He was waving his hand and shouting Haku's name into the air.

He waved his hand on the bridge, and Haku waving her hand on the side walk. They've finally seen each other for the first time in nine years.

"I'll meet you down the bridge!" Sasuke said running to the other side of the bridge, which is though the bushes.

Haku didn't say anything but smile and run to the same direction Sasuke was running to.

But Sakura arrived, and saw Haku running in the middle of the street. She didn't stop, but the opposite thing she did. She speed up!

Haku looking at the car coming forward her. And froze there.

CRASH

sound of car's energy gas. And Sakura's eyes wide open, as if she realized what she just did. She… had killed Haku.

She went down the car, to see if Haku was alright. But all she saw was blood. Blood everywhere, all over Haku.

She was scared. Wanting time to go backwards. But just within the few seconds, it happened. Haku was dead.

Sakura dragged the 'body' into the car, and droved away.

"Haku!" shouted Sasuke looking for Haku, then he went onto the middle of the street.

"No way…" Sasuke said in surprise. Touching the fresh blood on the floor, the street was covered with the nasty smell of BLOOD…. Haku's blood.

He cried. She was just there, but now she's gone.

-

Sakura driving the car, but don't know where to go. Everything is messing up right now, she think and think. Then realize there is one person she can go to now… her father.

She droved to her father's place, and dragged the 'body' out of the car. Into the house, and almost made him have a heart attack.

"what is this?" said Sakura's _real_ father.

"it was an accident! I swear!" Sakura said with fear in her eyes, "can you just help me hide it?"

"no way."

"please. Just thought if it this way, helping your daughter out?" Sakura acting as if she's still a child.

"Eh…" His father nodded for a second. "fine."

"But who is she?" asked Sakura's father.

"She's Haku, you know, the one I _hate._" Sakura looked away."

"You hate her that much, and you killed her!" Her father said in surprise.

"You're just like your mother." After he said that, he walked one of the rooms, and left Sakura and Haku alone in the small room.

Sakura was getting really freaked out when she saw Haku. But she saw Haku, breathing. Thank god she's still alive. Then Sakura thought of a plan, and took Haku's wallet. Ran to the nearest hospital and found a dead body.

You couldn't even tell the face. She took out _his/her _wallet on the body, and put in Haku's. So they won't know it's **not **the real Haku.

Then after she'd done that, she returned home. Still panicking, and her mother nodes this.

A/N: BORED…


End file.
